


Birthday

by crystalfox



Series: Dovetail [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando doesn’t care about his birthday. Luke cares. A lot.





	Birthday

Luke was on a mission. It was a secret mission and it would involve a lot of planning. He adjusted his robe, securing it tightly, and pulled the hood up. It was a short walk to his destination, and when he arrived, the door of the ship was open. He crept aboard quietly in search of his intended target. 

The man was lying on the floor of the ship, fiddling with some wires.

Luke loomed over him, “Morning.”

Han jumped, “ _Kriff!”_ He looked up at Luke, frowning. “Kid, you scared me. What are you doing here?”

Luke removed his hood and sat down opposite Han, “That’s not very welcoming.” 

“Of course, you’re very welcome. You just surprised me, I wasn’t expecting anyone.” He began pulling at the wires again.

”Well, I didnt mean to interrupt your alone time with your ship,” Han scowled at him, “but I have a question.” 

“Fire away.”

”When’s Lando’s birthday?”

”Ha! Kid, you’re waaay out of your league there.” Han dropped the wires and leant up against the wall, smirking at Luke. “Lando doesn’t do birthdays. He doesn’t like celebrating, he doesn’t like talking about it. In fact, just assume he appeared fully grown, cape and all.” 

Luke’s cool demeanour vanished and he sighed dramatically. “I have such a good idea for a present though.”

”Just get him the present then, it doesn’t have to be for his birthday.” 

“It does, I have this whole surprise thing planned - I surprise him that I know his birthday, I surprise him with an amazing present, I surprise him when I-“ A blush started to spread across Luke’s face.

”Stop, stop. I don’t want to know!” Han interrupted him, waving his hand in front of his face. “He will kill me if I tell you. Or worse, never stop bringing it up.”

”I won’t tell him who told me.”

”He’ll know. He always knows.” 

“ _Please.”_

“Has anyone ever told you that you can be whiny sometimes?”

”No, never.” Luke deadpanned, before raising his eyebrows pleadingly.

”Fine. Fine. But I’m leaving the planet when he finds out.”

Luke beamed. Han sighed before he leaned forward and whispered a date, as though Lando could somehow hear him.

”I owe you.” Luke jumped up and hurried out of the ship.

”I _will_  call in that favour.” Han shouted.

——

Weeks passed, and finally the date arrived. Han took Leia for a romantic getaway, leaving their shared apartment free for Luke and Lando. 

That morning, Luke had been up for hours when Lando finally awoke, shuffling out of their room into the living room. He yawned and tightened his finely embroidered navy silk robe, and glanced around the room looking for Luke. There was a rustling coming from the kitchen and he went to investigate.

Instead of finding Luke attempting to cook, he found the kitchen covered in birthday decorations. Sparkling multi-coloured ribbons hung from the ceiling, softly glowing neon heart-shaped lights hovered in the air moving slowly, and a flashing ‘Happy Birthday Lando’ sign stretching across the top of the windows. 

Lando’s eyes widened comically and his mouth gaped open. “Wh-what?!”

Luke was wearing a simple outfit of black trousers and a black shirt, which he knew Lando loved him in, and cone shaped party hat, he smiled and opened his arms, “Ta da! Happy Birthday! Also, don’t be angry.”

“I’m...I’m not angry! I just- you did all this for me?” 

“No, sorry, the other Lando.” Luke pretended to peer around him. “Is he up yet?”

Lando laughed and looked around, taking in all the decorations. 

“You like it? I heard a rumour you don’t like birthdays.” 

“I love it.” He strode over to Luke and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him softly. “But,” he shrugged as he pulled away, “yeah, I don’t like birthdays. That’s true.”

”Why?”

”Who likes being reminded about getting older? Besides, it’s just never meant anything to me. Don’t get me wrong, I _love_  a party but I can’t enjoy it if I’m thinking about being another year older.” 

Luke tilted his head, “Ok, I can sort of understand that. And don’t worry, there’s no party - it’s just you and me.” 

“Well, that doesn’t sound too bad, I think I _might_  enjoy that.”

Leaning in for a kiss, Luke stopped and said, “I do like a challenge, I’m fairly sure that by the end of this, you will _love_  birthdays.”

——

They kissed passionately for a few minutes, before Luke reluctantly pulled away. “I hate to stop but there are presents and cake. Which do you want first?”

Sitting down at the table, Lando took a few moments to consider, “Cake. I’m starving.”

”Good. I was hoping you’d choose that.” Luke struggled to keep a straight face as he reached into the fridge and pulled out a dish with what could loosely be described as cake on it, placing it on the table in front of Lando. “I made it myself.” 

”Mmm, that looks....so....delicious.” Lando muttered, staring at the lumpy, misshapen grey-white ‘cake’. There were cracks all over it and icing was falling off in lumps. “So...unique. You made this all by yourself?”

Luke nodded with a straight face for as long as possible before breaking into laughter. “That’s not the real cake.”

”Good one.”

”Would...would you actually have eaten it?”

”Yeah, you made it for me.” 

Luke was touched, he picked up the cake and placed it on the worktop, “Really? Don’t actually eat it though. I did make it but I don’t think it’s edible. Anyway, here’s the real cake.”

Using the force, he opened the fridge again and floated another cake onto the table. 

It was _amazing._  An incredibly detailed cake version of the Falcon, the exact same colours, same specifications, right down to little windows made of sugar. 

“This is incredible! I...can’t believe how detailed it is!” Lando was in awe, studying it closely. 

“It’s orange sponge, and the all the different coloured icing is chocolate. I did not make it, obviously. But wait, here’s the best part...” Luke gently lifted the front of the ship to reveal two little figures sitting in the cockpit. It was Lando and Luke. “They’re made of marzipan.”

Lando jumped up and kissed Luke, squeezing him tightly, “Ok, you win, I love birthdays. It’s the best cake I’ve ever seen. And it sounds delicious. But...I really want Han to see it so can we hold off on eating it until he gets back?”

”I knew you would say that, this is the bonus part of the cake - it will make Han jealous.”

”You know me so well.” He kissed Luke’s neck. “And...er...you said something about presents?”

”Ah, yes.” Luke reached under the table, grabbing a neatly wrapped square parcel. “I chose it myself, and I kept the receipt just in case you don’t like it.”

Lando tore the delicate paper revealing a crisply folded shirt, he opened it out and lay it flat on the table. It was a round-neck shirt, in a light azure colour, there was a delicately embroidered geometric pattern in gold thread on the cuffs. 

“I love it.” 

“Really?” 

“ _Yes._  Luke, this is gorgeous. Thank you.” He opened his robe and put the shirt on. “What do you think?”

”I don’t know much about fashion but I don’t think it _exactly_  goes with the bottom of the robe you still have on. And yet, somehow you pull it off.” Luke looked at him appreciatively. “There is one more present.”

Lando raised his eyebrows, as Luke stood up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Lando smirked, and reached towards Luke, ”And what a wonderful present it is-“

Luke swatted his hand away, “That comes later, your present,” he dropped his shirt and turned slowly, “is this.”

On Luke’s shoulder was a tattoo, a small red heart with the word LANDO inside. 

“And,” he said looking over his shoulder, “I spelled your name correctly.” 

“I told you, I’m going to get that fixed!” Lando laughed. “I can’t believe you got it.” 

“Of course I did.” They kissed happily. “So, do you like birthdays now?”

”I love them. But _only_  with you.” 

“Good. Now, you do realise you’re going to have to give me a good birthday, right?”

”Whatever you want.” Lando laughed, dragging Luke to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> These have basically all been fluff so far, I do plan on doing some angsty ones but I just need to get inspired. Every time I think of Luke/Lando my ideas come out happy. 
> 
> I’m new to writing. Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
